Episode 412: Robocup
"Robocup" was originally released June 25, 2018. Description Your body was destroyed in the attack-- but hey, don't sweat it! We've made it better with our inscrutable technologies. Faster. Stronger. Able to hold like, way, way more liquid. You're gonna LOVE it! Suggested talking points: Jurassic World Watch, The Jenga Situation, How Does Food Do It, Mystery Jamba Juice, Da' Wine, Nasty Disney World Outline 0:45 - Jurassic World Watch 7:03 - My roommate and I do not get along. Our relationship went downhill when she bought a Jenga board. She asks casually from time to time, usually when I'll be cooking dinner, when I will play Jenga with her. I have a 9 to 5 job, but I'm often at home at varying times, so I was hesitant to make plans with her to play Jenga that I probably couldn't keep. I told her just to ask me when I'm at home and not cooking and I will play Jenga with her. The shit really hit the wall one night. I came home and all lights in the house were off. I walked in the living room looking for the light switch when I heard something moving in the dark. When I turned on the lights, it was my roommate playing Jenga by herself in the dark. I don't really want to play Jenga with her any more, but I feel like she might light my room on fire if I don't indulge her. What do I do? - Gmail 15:00 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Bev, who asks: What makes something "food"? 24:41 - Recently I moved to a small town that's about 3x3 miles long. Sometimes while I'm working at my retail job I'll see customers with a nice cold Jamba Juice and think about treating myself to one. The problem is that there isn't a Jamba Juice in my town at all. The closest neighboring town that has one is about a 40-minute drive. I spent all my time googling and can't find one in my or my neighboring towns. Would it be okay for me to ask a customer where the Jamba Juice is? Do my customers drive 40 minutes for juice? Should I? - Jamba Juice Junkie 29:11 - MZ - Jumbotron for I Hate It But I Love It. Message for Future Annie from Present Annie. Message for Pat from Sam. Advertisement for The Greatest Discovery. 38:43 - Celebrity Wine: Why Not? * Ferguson Crest 2014 Private Reserve Syrah by Fergie - 90 * Il Palagio 2012 Sister Moon Red by Sting - 88 * Pursued By Bear 2012 Cabernet Sauvignon by Kyle MacLachlan - 93 * Mike Ditka 2011 The Icon Cabernet Sauvignon - 85 47:18 - Y - Sent in by Alan, from Yahoo Answers user Mike Ditka, who asks: What to wear to laser tag? It is really hot and I haven’t got any black tanks and stuff. Could I possibly wear a playsuit (blue) or is that too much? 48:43 - Griffin says "Robocup" instead of "Robocop" and they take it for a nice long run into Nasty Disney World. 54:38 - Housekeeping 57:21 - FY - Sent in by Alan, from Yahoo Answers user Jack M, who asks: I ACCIDENTALLY SHIFTED TO UPPERCASE, HOW DO I GET BACK TO LOWERCASE SO MY PASSWORDS WILL WORK? Notes Yahoos submitted by "Alan" were attributed to Alan Mulhall. Category:Episodes Category:Celebrity Wine: Why Not? Category:Merit Palmer